The present invention relates to a holder for receiving the handle and for securing the yarn of a yacht mop, toilet brush or the like.
Traditionally, a wooden handled yacht mop, consisting of long lengths of yarn or string, has been made by wrapping wire about the upper ends of the lengths of yarn positioned about the end of the handle, so that the yarns are secured in this manner to the handle. As the mop was used and became worn, the entire mop was thrown away and replaced with a new one. With the increasing cost of wood, in more recent times, it has been desirable to develop holders for the strings of a yacht mop, which holders can be detached from the handles and replaced with a new string and holder when worn. In this way the handle can be salvaged for continued use.
One such device is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,272 of Stephenson issued Jan. 23, 1979. There, a holder for the strings of a yacht mop is described and illustrated which holder consists of a dome-shaped base, having a flexible strap extending through a slot to one side thereof, about the mid-point of a bundle of strings, and out a slot on the other side thereof where the strap is secured. When the strap is tightened, it clamps the strings against the interior surface of the base. It has been found, however, with such a holder, that even by pulling the strap tightly, strings of the mop which are located about the center of the dome-shaped base tend not to be held sufficiently tightly and become displaced or completely removed from the mop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for yarns or strings for a yacht mop or the like which can releasably receive the handle for the mop and, at the same time, more securely hold the strings of the mop in place during use. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a holder which is relatively simple and economical to construct.